Cherry Blossom
by hateKYEfever
Summary: Fluff.. ShizNat.. oneshot.. Just to divert from a hard day's work... RandR guys.. thankies!


Disclaimer: I don't own them... Dreamily, I do.. lol

A/N: Sakura from Eureka 7: is addictive and surprisingly rythmic-- for me. I'm running on deadline when I _accidentally_ listened to it (thanks Carmen!) and BAM! It's just a sudden spur--and I grabbed it! Teehee! One shot, as always.

Warning: SMUT!!! FLUFF! And other stuff! Darn music! It made me do it!! I swear..SOoo.. be kind.. hehe..

_

* * *

_

_Now, what just happened?_

* * *

--

**Cherry Blossom**

--

* * *

-- 

"Ara…the sakura trees are in bloom…"

"Yes, they are…"

**Like you and me…**

"Oi, Shizuru—? Why'd you stop…?"

"Gomen, Natsuki…"

"Really…"

**Initiating… holding my hand…**

"…Ara…"

"Don't start!—Baka!"

**My heart can't describe it…**

"Natsuki-ikezu!"

"…Et—etou… just—Arghh...just come here…"

**It's—amazing!**

"Natsuki…?"

"Hmm?"

**Your voice is everywhere.**

"I was thinking…"

"…About?"

**This love—I held for you…**

"Why don't we have a picnic here this Sunday?"

"…"

**This same love – I hold for you... so dearly…**

"Neh, Natsuki…? Don't you like it…?"

"N-No! I like it! I'm just… you want to have it here…?"

…**the same love that saved me…**

"The sakura blossom will be wonderful to watch…"

"Yes."

**I'm truly grateful…**

"So…?"

"Of course!"

**I was a little unprepared… Like the you of before…**

"Natsuki..?"

"Of course, Shizuru… We'll have a picnic on Sunday… here…"

**But… That smile… I'm still getting used to it.**

" Would you like to invit—"

"No!... Uh…I don't…"

**The smile of before was warm…**

"…"

"I…uh… want it to be for us… only…"

**But this smile… it's the warmest…**

"…Ah… I didn't know my Natsuki is so sweet..."

"Uh… I was -- They've been--- Mai and Mikoto had been tagging along more often…and… uh…"

**It's too deep… Your smile is too deep…**

"... My my…"

"—Shi-Shizuru! Stop teasing me…"

**Your love is too deep…**

"I can't help it if my Natsuki likes to have me for herself…"

"W..Wahh? Mou, Shizuru! B-Baka!"

**I love it…**

"… Am I wrong…? Doesn't Natsuki want me to be with her – alone…?"

"N-N-No!! Oi, stop that! No, Shizuru! Arghh.. B-Baka!"

**I love your warmth of before…**

"Natsuki-ikezu!"

"Ahn.. E-Etou.. Maaa, Shiz-Shizuru… Oi, of course I want to be alone with you…"

… **And your warmth of now… so very much…**

"…really…?"

"…Yes…"

**Your stare, smile, scent, touch… everything…**

"My Natsuki makes me so happy!"

"O-Oi…Shizu-Shizuru…"

**It's all for me…**

"Come, the sakura blossom is so wonderful!"

"U-Uhn… You're acting weird again…"

**All… for me…**

"…Natsuki thinks I'm weird…?"

"Wa—What? N-No, that's not—Sh-Shizuru!"

**The sakura's are wonderful…**

"…Ara… Natsuki is so cute when she's worried of me…"

"Mou—Shizuru! Stop teasing…"

…**More wonderful… because of you being here…**

"Gomen… but Natsuki is so cute!"

"…Shizuru…"

…**with me.**

"…Would my Natsuki want me to stop teasing, really?"

"…Iya… I—I'd miss it…"

**You and me…**

"…Natsuki…?"

"I—I guess, I could never be okay, without your teasing… without you…Shizuru…"

**Finally.**

"Natsuki…"

"O-Of course, I'd prefer it if you'd lessen it… sometimes…"

**My love for you—had just grown again today…**

"…Sure, Natsuki…"

"…Shizuru…?"

**And tomorrow, the beauty of the sakura blossoms that had fallen under our feet would be forgotten…**

"…Yes, my Natsuki?"

"I—I…Don't… Don't stop teasing me… Even if I say so… okay…?"

…**because it's your wonderful smile today that I would remember…**

"…Of course…"

"…You know that I… I… Lo… I love you, right?"

…**because it's the wonderful feel of your hands that I would keep...**

"…And my Natsuki knows I love her, yes?"

"…Yo-You know… You know I love you… that…_way_… right?"

…**because it's this wonderful feeling that I would not forget...**

"…Yes, Natsuki…"

"…Good…"

**Come tomorrow.**

"…"

"Shizuru…?"

**And the next day…**

"Natsuki…?"

"I…I love you!"

…**and the next…**

"…Ara…"

"B-baka! You're not supposed to just say that…! And stop giggling already!"

…**and the next…**

"Gomen… Natsuki… I love you…"

"Uhn…Good!"

…**and come the rest of our days... together.**

* * *

**A/N:** The song Sakura from Eureka 7 has an ambiguous meaning to it.. BUT! I still think it's sweet, and very Shizuru... Haven't heard? Check my homepage..

Please send in some reviews.. I would love feeds.. Thanks Thanks!

Hope you enjoyed this one.. and my other fics...


End file.
